The Heart Won't Lie
by xoxoAmberBabyGirlxoxo
Summary: Sequel to If You See Him, If You See Her. When something life changing happens to Reba McKinney will Brock Hart realize that it is time for them to get back together? Or did the life changing event happen because of Brock?
1. Chapter 1

Reba McKinney couldn't stop thinking about the conversation she had with her friend Adam earlier that day. She knew that she still had feelings for Brock, and that if the chance ever came to be with him again she would take it. However they had moved on and were now living in different cities. She had to move on from Brock Hart, no matter how painful and hard it was going to be.

Reba needed to get out of the house with a friend, and what better friend to do that than the friend that despised Brock, Lori Ann. Reba picked up the phone that was hanging on the wall by the kitchen. She dialed Lori Ann's number and when Lori Ann picked up she felt relieved.

"Lori Ann, I need to get out of this house. Are you free?" Reba asked, hoping that she was because she felt like she was going crazy.

"Of course I am Reba. I'll be over there soon and we can go to the mall." Reba agreed to this and then hung up. It was nice to hear someone else's voice because she hadn't talked to many people for a while.

It didn't take Lori Ann very long to get to Reba's house and when she did Reba felt so relieved. She was ready to get away from her house, and more importantly, as far away from her thoughts of Brock. He was haunting her, and that was driving her crazy. After two years of dating and a year of being engaged, Reba didn't find it as easy as she thought not being with him. Now that they weren't together she spent countless nights laying in her bed drowning in tears.

Reba sat in the passenger seat of Lori Ann's car, praying that the thought of Brock would leave her mind soon. Lori Ann knew that Reba was upset about the break up, but she didn't know how bad it was. Mainly because Reba was a strong woman that did her best to conceal her true feelings, and Lori Ann hating Brock more that she liked him didn't help much either.

"So, Reba. Are you looking for anything specific?" Lori Ann said as she tried getting her best friend to say something instead of watching out the window the whole ride to the mall.

Reba shook her head and looked over at Lori Ann. "No. Just needed to get out of the house." Lori Ann could tell that her best friend was hurt, and no matter how much she despised Brock, she needed to listen to what her best friend was saying. Reba needed to know that no matter what Lori Ann was going to be there, and she wasn't going to be there to just say 'I told you so.' Sure she might say that phrase, but that wouldn't be all she would say.

"Reba, it's been a month. I'm starting to get worried about you." Lori Ann said as she watched her best friends' body go limp.

"Lori Ann, the pain that I feel is just too much to bear right now. I thought it would be easy. We were fighting every night it seemed. I figured that I'd be happier once he was gone, but that's not the case and it's driving me crazy. I know that Brock isn't the best guy to ever walk the face of the planet, but to me he is and I have to learn how to get back to life without him." Reba said, knowing that it was going to be easier said than done.

Lori Ann looked at Reba, and she knew that she was going crazy when she said what she was about to. "Reba, if being without him is causing you this much pain, then why don't you get back with him. Granted Brock's a pig and will always be just like all the other men in the world, but if he makes you happy then he makes you happy." Lori Ann made a good argument, but sadly it wasn't as easy as she made it sound.

Lori Ann parked in the mall parking lot and Reba got out of the car, her long red hair blowing in the wind. The wind felt nice, after all it was almost one hundred degrees in Houston. Reba had sun screen on due to the fact that her pale skin burned quickly, so in a matter of thirty minutes she would resemble a lobster. That was something she got from her momma.

The two friends walked into the mall as Reba looked around. She didn't mind getting new clothes. She needed some new outfits since she had more closet space now. After going through a few stores Reba picked out a few outfits that she really liked, and for a little while Brock hadn't entered her mind. However, now Brock wouldn't escape Reba's mind. Everything she saw reminded her of him, and all she wanted to do was cry. The one person she loved more than anything was no longer with her, and she wasn't quite sure how to deal with it.

She shook her head, trying to get Brock's memory out of her head, and continued walking with Lori Ann. Lori Ann was flirting with all the cute cowboys that walked by, but Reba couldn't find herself to flirt with anyone. She still felt like she had to be loyal to Brock, even though there was a possibility they would never even see each other again.

"Reba, I'm just saying if you're not going to get back together with Brock then you need to move on and find someone else. There's plenty of people to choose from." Lori Ann then looked behind her and starred at the butt of a man that had just walked past. "And I do mean plenty."

All Reba could display was a soft smile. She didn't want to sound like she was a party pooper, but she just wasn't ready to move on. Not until she was back on her feet and could make herself happy by herself. All of a sudden Reba couldn't focus on anything or anyone. She heard Lori Ann say her name but then it seemed like everything had vanished.

Suddenly every memory that Reba ever had with Brock started playing in her mind. She couldn't see anything else. Then all of the sudden everything went black and the only thing that could be heard was the faint sound of an ambulance.


	2. Chapter 2

When Reba McKinney woke from being unconscious she noticed that she was no longer at the mall with her best friend. Matter of fact, she didn't even know where her best friend was anymore. The walls were no longer brown like they had been in the mall. Instead they were a light blue mixed with white, and there was an annoying beeping sound that was behind her that beeped almost constantly.

_What's going on_, Reba asked herself, obviously oblivious to what had just happened in the mall a few hours earlier. When Reba looked behind her to see what was beeping so obnoxiously, she realized that it was a heart monitor, which meant she was in a place that she hated being in. Reba realized that she was in the hospital, but the reason why was unknown to her until she felt a sharp pain shoot up her back. Reba laid her head back, not sure why she was in pain, but praying that it would go away soon.

Before Reba could ask herself what had happened and why she was here, the door to her hospital room opened. A man in a white coat walked in the room with a clipboard. Reba wanted to know what was on the clipboard, and more importantly why she was here. "Well, Ms. McKinney you gave us quite a scare, but we expect you to make a full recovery.

Reba was confused on what the doctor was talking about. "Um- what- what do you mean?"

The doctor looked over at Reba, a little shocked that she didn't know what was going on. "Well while you were in the mall a shooter went on a rampage." Reba couldn't believe what she was hearing the doctor say. "The bullet went through your back and hit your spinal cord. If the bullet had been moved barely to the right then rather or not you would be confined to a wheel chair would be questionable. However, we expect you to make a full recovery."

Reba was shocked, and she didn't see any of her friends or family surround her. The family part wasn't too shocking because they lived in Oklahoma, so they may have been on their way but Reba was not aware of anything.

"That man over there has refused to leave the hospital until you get to." Reba was shocked. She wasn't aware that there was a man, and that made her feel awkward with the fact that the back of these gowns were revealing. She expected it to be a random man who may have helped her when she got shut, but instead the man sitting on the other side of the room was the man that she thought had moved to Austin, the man who she was going to spend the rest of her life with.

The doctor looked at Reba and could tell that she was shocked the man was there, even if he was sleeping. "I can have him leave if you want." The doctor reassured her as she looked at him and shook her head no. With that the doctor exited the room as Brock then opened his eyes and pulled up a chair next to Reba's hospital bed.

Reba didn't know what to say to Brock. The last time she had seen him was when they had their biggest fight which ended in him leaving. The air was filled with tension, but Reba was the first person to break the silence. "Brock, you can leave now." Reba said softly, not looking at him.

Brock looked at her and took her hand in his. "I'm not going anywhere." Brock said, making sure she knew that he was going to stay with her while she was going through this.

"Brock, look I'm fine. I don't need someone to babysit me because of an accident." Reba said getting a little defensive. She didn't know what else to do. She wasn't going to be putty in his hands.

Brock still wasn't going to go anywhere. "Reba, it wasn't just an accident!" Brock said, getting defensive at the word. They were both so stubborn, so in love, and both of them were trying to not let the other one know, but Brock had about enough of not letting her know. Before Reba had gotten shot life was hard on him, but when he realized that he could have lost her permanently it almost killed him. "I'm staying here with you and I don't care how stubborn you are."

Reba sighed. She was too tired and weak to fight any longer, so she laid back and closed her eyes. Why was all of this happening? A knock at the door quickly came as a lady with a clipboard came in. "Dr. Martinez said that Ms. McKinney can go home as long as someone is going to be there with her."

Before Reba could respond, Brock had begun talking. "I'll be there with her day and night." With that the nurse smiled and gave Brock the clipboard so he could sign the paper work. Reba didn't want to say anything about Brock being at her house because she wanted to get out of the hospital as fast as she possibly could, but when it was time for them to leave Reba was going to make sure Brock knew what she really thought about it.

When it was time for them to leave Brock wheeled Reba out to his car and helped her into the passenger seat. He then slid the wheelchair in the backseat and then got in the driver's seat so he could drive her back to her house. The whole car ride to Reba's house neither one of them said anything, but when Reba would try to move her legs and couldn't she would get very aggravated.

Brock helped Reba into her house and then Reba looked at him. "You can go now. I'm just going to get something to eat and then probably go to sleep." She said as she wheeled into the kitchen.

"Let me help you." Brock said as he followed her into the kitchen.

"I don't need your help, Brock. You can go home." She said as she started reaching to get things off of the counter. Brock knew that she was struggling but he was going to do what she wanted him to. He got the door frame of the kitchen when he heard Reba begin talking. "Maybe I do need help." She said softly, hating that she needed help and even worse that she had to admit that she was wrong.

Brock smiled softly and walked over to the counter where Reba was and started making her some mac and cheese for dinner with some chicken. Reba was uneasy by the fact that Brock was here with her, but she needed someone and if anyone was going to be here she would rather it be the person she was going to spend the rest of her life with.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the night Reba had to have Brock help her with everything, and this bugged her to no end. She was an independent woman and didn't like having to have someone else, especially Brock, help her with everything. Reba was hardly able to do anything by herself. She was confined to the wheel chair that the hospital gave her, and she was upset over it.

Brock had helped Reba on the couch and then he sat next to her. They had to find something that they both liked to do because now Reba knew that she couldn't get rid of him. Brock had put in the movie _The Great Gatsby_ and Reba sat on the couch next to him not saying one thing. She wasn't sure what to say to the man that had left her not too long ago. If he hadn't stayed out with his friends, skipping the dinner that the two had planned, and get completely wasted making Reba get up at two in the morning to go pick him up when she had to be up for work in three short hours, then they wouldn't have had a fight. Reba rolled her eyes at the thought of why the two had split up.

Reba leaned her head back to look up at the ceiling. What was she supposed to do? She didn't want to be here right now. When Brock saw her head leaning back he looked over at her and placed his hand on her leg softly. Reba jerked her head up and glared at Brock. _What was he doing? Why is he touching my leg? Brock, get off! _She thought to herself.

He could tell that this was making her uncomfortable so he started to move his hand back onto his lap. Without saying a word he shifted his attention back to the movie, leaving her drowning in her own thoughts wondering why he had touched her. Reba tried to get off of the couch by squirming, but when Brock saw her he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back up. "Reba, if you want to go somewhere let me know and I will help you. You know you need someone to help you."

Reba rolled her eyes and sighed. "Brock I don't want your help! And why did you put your hand on my leg?!" Reba demanded to know an answer. She wasn't planning on saying anything but the question came out before she could stop it.

"Reba calm down." Brock said as he looked at her, giving her that calming look that he always gave her when she was upset. That was one thing Reba missed the most about Brock. She missed everything about Brock, even though she wouldn't admit it to herself or anyone else for that matter.

Reba glared at her ex-fiancé, and then sighed. "Brock I just want to be able to do things myself. I want to be the person that I was before this happened." Reba said trying to hide the obvious tears that had started filling up her eyes.

Brock looked at Reba and wrapped his arms around her as she started sobbing. "Reba, it's okay, honey. Everything is going to completely fine. You're just going to need someone to help you for a while, but you'll be able to do things on your own soon. Don't worry." Brock said as he pressed his lips to the top of her head. He wanted to do anything that he possibly could to take away her pain. "Reba," Brock said softly as Reba then looked up at the man, realizing that she was still in love with him and it was going to become known sooner or later. Before Reba knew it Brock had his lips pressed up against hers, and for a moment it felt like they hadn't separated.

"Brock-"Reba said softly, looking up at Brock. Now she felt like she couldn't move her whole body at all.

Brock looked at her and brushed her beautiful red hair out of her face. "Reba Nell McKinney you are so beautiful." He said as he then pressed their lips together and this kiss was more passionate than the last. They both had missed each other so much.

Reba broke their kiss and looked at Brock. "You know I can barely feel my legs." Brock looked at Reba and rubbed her back. What was going on between them? Reba could have sworn that she resented him for what had happened, but now all she wanted was for him to move back in with her. She wanted them to be together again.

"You know, just because we aren't together anymore doesn't meant that I stopped loving you Reba. I've always loved you." Brock said as Reba looked over at him. What was he going? Was he just saying everything that he thought she wanted to hear? That would be something that Brock would do, and she knew that.

"I'm not happy with you Brock." Reba said, and it was more painful than she could have ever imagined.

"What do you mean, Reba?"

"What do I mean? I mean that the night you ditched our plans wasn't the first night that it had happened! It happened for a week straight, Brock, and I was tired of going to bed every night to wake up at two in the morning to go pick you up!" Reba said, desperately wanting to get up off of the couch so she could get as far away from Brock as possible. "And then what do you do? You move to Austin! Austin, Brock! You pick up and leave, and how do you think that made me feel Brock?!"

Brock realized that what he had done wasn't right and now that he realized he almost lost Reba for good he was more aware of the changes that he needed to make in his life. Knowing that if the bullet would've barely went to the right he would never get to see Reba again really changed the way he looked at what was going on. "Reba, I'm sorry for what I did. I know it wasn't easy for you but I just needed to get away for a while."

"Why Brock? If you wouldn't have left then maybe we could have worked on things, but you ran! It was like you didn't even care."

"That's why I ran, Reba! I was so worried that the choices I made would mess up everything good in your life that I had to get away. I couldn't drive past this place without wanting to burst into tears."

Reba looked at Brock and sighed. "Brock, will you help me up to _my_ bedroom. I want to go to bed." Brock looked at her and agreed. When he had carried her to her bed he tucked her in and started walking away. Then he could hear the soft sobs of the woman he loved, and he knew that he needed to stay with her, so he walked back to the bed, climbed in it, and wrapped his arms around her.


	4. Chapter 4

When Reba woke up the next morning she had hoped that the whole thing had been a bad dream, but when she tried to move her legs and couldn't she realized that it wasn't a dream. What had happened had actually happened. She had lost Brock and then had gotten shot. Brock was no longer lying next to her, so she was completely lost on what to do. She was by herself. How _dare_ the man leave her by herself when she couldn't even walk!

Right when Reba was about to start crying Brock walked into the bedroom from the bedroom. "What's wrong Reba?" Brock asked as he looked at her. She tried to avoid showing him how pink her eyes were since she was about to cry, but he knew that she was upset.

"I was just hoping it was all a dream, but it's not. I can't walk." Reba said not letting him know that she was furious by the fact that she thought he had left her. Just because the two of them weren't together anymore didn't mean that he had to leave her when she was handicapped and couldn't do anything by herself.

Brock knew that this wasn't going to be easy on Reba. Reba was always the type of person to be independent, and that habit wasn't easily broken. He walked over to the red head and sat next to her on the bed, wrapping his arms around her. "Everything will be just fine Reba. The doctor said you'll walk again you just have to wait until you get stronger."

Reba couldn't believe that Brock was here with her, and she wasn't sure if she wanted him to be or not. Yes, he was all that she could think about, but for him to be here but not be _with_ her was nearly destroying her on the inside. "Brock, why don't you just go back to Austin? My momma and daddy can drive down here and take care of me. I'll be fine with them."

Hearing Reba say these words made him realize how much he didn't want to leave her. He wanted to stay with her and help her get better. "Reba, I am not going anywhere. I am staying right here rather you like it or not. Don't bother your parents. I am capable of helping you get better." Brock said, and Reba could tell that he meant it. Brock was the type of person who liked to joke around a lot, but if he meant something then he meant it.

Reba looked at Brock and sighed. "If you are wanting to torture me then fine, stay here. You always get what you want anyways. It's always _you, you, you, you, YOU_!" Reba yelled at Brock, fighting back every urge to start crying.

"How am I torturing you, Reba?! I'm trying to be here to help you and show you that I'm not leaving. I'm trying to do the right things, but yet I keep doing the wrong things! Nothing about me staying here is about me! It's about _you_ because I'm trying to make sure that _you_ get better that way___you _can live a great life!" Brock said looking at Reba. It was clear to her that there was pain in his eyes, but she was in pain too. He had left her, instead of trying to work things out. He decided to leave the town and make her feel useless.

"You left me, Brock! We were supposed to be together forever and you got up and left! If this is what engaged life was going to be like, then I don't know how we would've ever survived being married! You'd probably leave me every time we had a problem." Reba said, still avoiding telling Brock that them being in the same room but no longer together was driving her crazy. That's what she really wanted; to be with him again. Despite all the hurt that he had caused her recently, he was the only thing that she wanted.

Brock tilted his head down in shame. He knew that he had destroyed her emotionally, and she even looked a little skinner than normal. Hearing Reba say how bad he had hurt her made it feel more real to him. Brock couldn't deny the pain she was in any longer. There was a part of Brock that had hoped Reba would have moved on. "Reba, I'm sorry! All I've ever known how to do is to run from my problems. Find the easiest way out, even if it won't be the best way out. I feel awful because all I've ever done is hurt you, and now that I see how much pain I have caused you I don't know what to do. If I run then it's just going to cause more pain, but what will staying cause?"

Reba could see that Brock was struggling, but she was too. All she could do is start crying. She was in so much pain not only emotionally but physically as well. Brock wrapped his arms around Reba and held her in his arms. "I never wanted you to go Brock. I know I'm the one that broke the engagement off, but I was just angry. I wanted you to realize that if we were going to work then something was going to have to change. I didn't want you to move to Austin! I thought that maybe if we were apart for a little while then you'd realize that things had to change." Reba was now an emotional wreck right in front of her ex-fiance. She had promised herself that she was never going to be like this in front of him, but she couldn't help it. After one tear fell it was like the dam that was holding back the lake had burst.

"Reba, I'm sorry. I didn't realize back then what was going on, but I realize it now and I'm sorry. I'll do whatever I have to do make you happy again Reba. Please." Brock pleaded with Reba, and she wasn't sure what she was going to say. If she agreed and allowed Brock to come back into her life then it could lead to her being in the exact same place in the future, and she wasn't sure if she was strong enough to go through it one time, let alone two.


End file.
